mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Williams
Wayne Williams is a serial killer. He was convicted of two, and suspected of most, of the Atlanta Child Murders of 1979-1981. History Photographing Police Scenes Wayne was among the many photographers and reporters who came to the scene when the police searched the area where a phone call suggested there would be a body. After a body wasn't found, the reporters and photographers first approached Chief Redding and then Holden and Jim, asking them questions. ("Episode 2.6") Arrest On the last night the police were staking out the bridges, an officer heard a splash right as Wayne drove over the bridge. Jim then pulled Wayne over to talk to him. When asked why he thought he was being pulled over, he said he figured it was about the boys. ("Episode 2.8") Wayne gave permission for them to search his vehicle and first said he was going to see a potential new client, then that he was going to pick up a check as an explanation for why he was out so late. They searched the waters, but found nothing, so they were forced to let him go. Holden was upset to learn that a recruit had simply written down the evidence they found in the car, instead of collecting it like Holden wanted him to. Holden and Jim later went to Wayne's house to talk to him. Then they went to the record studio he frequented and found out that Wayne rarely actually had anyone record demos at the studio and more often just talked to the kids in the studio. They got a warrant to put a recording device in his car, but when they went to place the bug, they were interrupted, so they were able to track him, but not hear him. They proceeded to follow Wayne around, but with additional cops tailing them, he quickly figured out he was being followed. They were able to get a warrant to search his house, where they found green carpet to compare to the green fibers they'd collected and a book on how to beat a lie detector test. He was also strip-searched. Then they questioned him before being forced to releasing him. Upon his release, Wayne's personal information was printed in the paper. Wayne invited reporters into his home to answer their questions on the condition that they not show his face. The press and police continued to watch outside his house. One day, he got in his car and drove to the mayor's house, where he made a scene blaming the mayor for the press not leaving him alone. Meanwhile, his father went to a charter company and inquired about chartering a plane to South America. When the lab matched the carpet from his house to the fibers on the body, Wayne was arrested and charged with two of the murders, both adults. Despite the other cases, the FBI was sent away, the case was considered inactive, and the remaining cases were turned over to local police departments. ("Episode 2.9") Relationships Romantic Wayne never had a serious relationship. Familial His parents indulged him, often putting money into his failed business adventures. He also mentioned an uncle, the owner of the car he was driving when he was pulled over. Friendships Apparently, Wayne didn't have a whole lot of friends. Wade Marcus, who would later tell the authorities about Wayne's contempt for the Atlanta murder victims, was one of them. Career Wayne amassed one failure after another, which was said to be, by Holden Ford, what prompted him to commit the killings. After dropping out of college, his amateur radio station was closed down, and his talent agent career was also stagnant. Melvin Ware, manager of the Hotlanta Records studio, claimed Williams usually spent a great deal of time talking to the children he scouted, instead of recording their performances. Notes and Trivia *Though not stated on screen or in the show, the case was re-opened in March 2019 in the hopes technology advances could lead to additional convictions. Gallery Episodic 2x06WayneWilliams.png|Episode 2.6 2x08WayneWilliams.png|Episode 2.8 2x09WayneWilliams.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Real-Life Killers